


You call me when you’re bored and playing with yourself

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Thiam, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: 5 times Liam called Theo, and one time Theo called Liam.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "The Sound" from The 1975

Theo found that he liked kissing boys. Well, kissing one boy. 

  


To be honest, Theo was pretty limited when it came to the whole kissing experience. Sure, he knew what he looked like. He saw the way girls- and boys- looked at him when he worked out in the gym. Of course he had used this effect to his advantage. He remembered the feeling of power he had over Malia when he had been shirtless in front of her. But now he found himself at the mercy of a 17 year old werewolf.  
  
Any time his phone would ring, Theo would drop what he was doing for whatever it was that the Baby Wolf was offering. He told himself that he had a choice in the matter but in reality he knew he was so done. There was something about the younger boy that Theo just couldn’t put his finger on- the things he’s seen him do- the way he had been willing to risk everything for his friends, made Theo crave the chance to become Liam’s priority.

  



	2. The First Call

The first time Liam had called him, it had been out of habit. They were still in the business of running from and fighting the last of Monroe’s army. Liam had called him from the hospital where he had been cornered after his Dad had stood Liam up after he was called into an emergency surgery. Theo had been driving in the area when his phone had lit up, and he turned the car around and rushed to meet the young werewolf. They had met up in the elevator- because of course they did- where Theo had pulled an arrow out of Liam’s shoulder, supporting the younger boy between his chest and the wall of the elevator. Liam’s deep breathing as his skin knitted back together filled the small space. He rested his head against Theo’s shoulder, his fists gripping his shirt tight.  
  
“You smell so good” Liam said with a quiet voice, lifting his head  
“How much blood did you lose, Baby Wolf?” Theo whispered back, resting his forehead against Liam’s.  
“I’m fine.” Suddenly Theo was hit by how close they were- how close her lips were. All the history of them in elevators came crashing down around them as his eyes flicked to Liam’s lips. “I’m fine.” Liam repeated, locking his blue eyes on Theo’s lips. When Liam next looked into Theo’s eyes, Theo took the chance to press his lips to Liam’s.  
The kiss was quick. Over before it really began. Theo had all of five seconds to panic that he had been misreading the whole situation before Liam surged forward, his hands moving up to grip Theo’s jaw.  
  
They continued the kiss, pressing into each other against the wall of the elevator, nipping lips and licking into mouths. Suddenly the noise of the elevator sounded and the doors sprung open to the ground floor. Before Theo could focus on the old lady with her hand on the button of the elevator, Liam’s warm weight was gone and the boy was moving from the elevator without a look back.


	3. Second Call

The second time Liam had called him, Theo nearly didn’t pick up. Still reeling from the post kiss walk out- and the radio silence since, Theo hesitated when he saw Liam’s name flash up on his phone. Theo himself had sat for many a moment in the days since the incident in the elevator with his thumb hovering over the call button- but now, Liam was reaching out. Deep in his bones Theo knew that he was powerless not to respond  
  
“Baby Wolf” Theo said down the phone, his voice steady but in his mind he was grateful Liam wouldn’t be able to hear his heart racing  
“Don’t call me that- Theo- I called to ask you over for movie night but you know what-“ Liam rushed through his words, clearly worked up at Theo’s nickname for him.  
“What time?” Theo shot back, his heart in his throat.  
“Mason and Corey are bringing pizzas at seven. You can be in charge of the candy.” Liam supplied, and then promptly hung up. 

  


7pm saw Theo arriving at Liam’s house with a bag bursting with all the varieties of candy available at the nearby market. He stood awkwardly on the doorstep as Liam’s mother looked him up and down.  
“So you’re the famous Theo my boy is always grumbling about.” She smiled warmly.  
‘Clearly ignorance is bliss’ Theo thought as he smiled back, Liam’s mom had obviously never heard the ins and outs of Theo’s past.  
“Must be some other Theo- people don’t usually grumble about me, Mam’.”Theo turned on the charm, offering a wink  
“Must be. Liam is downstairs with the other boys- you’ll have to hurry before they wolf down all that food” Theo grinned wide for real this time- clearly Mrs. Geyer had no idea of the brilliant double meaning of her words.  
“I better get a move on then” Theo said, moving past her and into the house. Just down the hall was a open door leading to a downward staircase.  
  
In the basement, Theo was met by the delicious smell of fresh pizza, and the loud noise of teenage best friends. Music blared from the TV while Liam jumped on the couch between Mason and Corey, one slice of pizza hanging from his mouth and one in each hand  
“Ffeo!” Liam yelled, stopping the jumping and smiling around the slice of pizza dangling from his lips. Oh what Theo would give to be able to pull the slice out and chase the taste of melted cheese and tomato sauce left on the younger werewolf’s lips.  
“Hey man- I’ll trade you a sugar coma for a slice” Theo said, dropping the paper bag he was carrying onto the same table as the small stack of pizza boxes and pulling a piece out of the top box. The next dilemma for Theo- where to sit? Liam had hopped from on top of the couch to the floor, depositing two of the three slices of pizza onto a plate. Corey had moved quickly to rest against Mason- staking a claim over the larger couch. This left a recliner arm chair, and the supersized beanbag resting against it. Liam seemed to glance around the room, before grabbing the remote and flopping onto the beanbag.  
  
To get to the recliner, Theo would have to practically climb over Liam. Seeming to sense his indecision, Liam patted the space on the bean bag next to him, welcoming Theo to flop next to him. Theo barely hesitated before he surged forward.  
  
Ignoring the raised eyebrows of the two other boys, Theo snuggled down into the beanbag, his body welcoming the warm weight of Liam next to him. Of course Liam chose some typical action movie- Man looses a loved one- gains a master- learns skill- seeks revenge. Theo had seen countless movies with the same plot, but this time he found himself unable to look away, mainly because about 30 minutes into the film, Liam had put his hand on Theo’s thigh.  
  
He hadn’t moved it an inch since placing it there, and when the first hour of the film passed, Theo had gained the courage to cover it with his own. By the end of the movie at 1 hour 30, their fingers with intertwined, thumb rubbing over thumb.  
When the movie finished and Mason and Corey had offered their goodbyes- saying they would see themselves out, the two boys sat in silence while Liam scrolled through Netflix, looking for something else to watch. Settling on some 80’s brat pack movie, with a star that looked vaguely familiar to Theo, Liam snuggled further down, taking their intertwined hands and holding them to his chest.  
Being able to feel the speed of Liam’s heart beat as well as hear it was overwhelming to Theo, who found himself staring a the screen and once again not taking anything in.  
  
“It’s late and I should probably-“ Theo began, already plotting his escape. He was stopped by Liam rolling towards him, pressing against his side and cocking his head, looking as much the wolf pup he swore he wasn’t.  
“Or you could stay a little bit? We haven’t opened any of the candy-“ Liam offered in reply  
Theo met Liam’s eyes, mesmerized at just how blue they were  
“I could stay.” He said, ducking his head and pressing his lips to Liam’s, drawing back quickly. Liam chased his lips, eyes closed. Theo took this as a sign to press forward and continue. Theo’s previous thought came to fruition as he tasted the remnants of tomato sauce on Liam’s tongue. They continued for what seemed like forever and also no time at all, Theo moving to straddle Liam, pressing him into the bean bag. Theo was in heaven, Liam’s hands were everywhere, running up his sides, over his shoulders, in his hair.  
  
Almost as if the universe was playing a trick on them, the light flicked on and Mason squeeked an apology as he rushed down the stairs, grabbing Corey’s jacket from the back of the couch. Theo had rolled off the bean bag, and did his best to look natural while lying face first on the floor, praying to every deity he could think of for his erection to do down.  
“I am so sorry guys- you just keep on doing you.” Mason called, hitting the lights and bounding back up the stairs.  
“I am going to go.” Theo said, panic settling in, he couldn’t remember feeling less in control, he needed to be gone.  
“Theo?” Liam called, but Theo was already up the stairs, over taking Mason in his haste to get away.


	4. The Third Call

The Third time Liam called, it was after a fight with Mason. Theo had picked Liam up on the side of the road and the young werewolf was practically vibrating with anger.  
  
“Fucking Mason.” Liam Seethed when Theo had asked for details  
“Has done what? Buddy, Use your words?” As far as Theo was concerned, they were even. Both had had their chance to run from the other and they had still found their way back to each other.  
“He said I was gay.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping against the seat.  
“He did walk in on you kissing a boy. You know we’re both boys, yeah?” Theo asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the corners.  
“Well that’s a dumb thing to say” Liam said, glaring at Theo “Ok, so maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was.” At this statement Theo let out a snort of laughter. Liam continued to glare at him. “It’s not like I’m about to give it up for any boy- my interests have become pretty focused.” Liam added in a quiet voice.  
Theo suddenly pulled the truck down the dirt track into the Beacon Hills preserve. They drove for all of a minute down the dirt track before Theo hit the brakes and put the car in park.  
“Focused?” He asked, not daring to look over to the passenger seat.  
  
His ears were met by the click of the seat belt and the open and shut of the door, he barely had time to open the door and swing his legs around before Liam was between them and pressing their lips together. With nature around them, Theo felt emboldened. He sunk his fingers into Liam’s hair and when Liam’s fingers caught his belt loops and pulled his hips forward- he went with it.  
  
Every nerve in Theo’s body was alight as Liam ground their hips together. As limited experience as Theo had, he found it hard to believe that anything could feel this good. Theo had his legs wrapped around Liam’s waist, heels digging into the back of the werewolf’s thighs.  
The pair rutted against each other, refusing to disconnect their mouths or hips from each other. Liam’s hands slipped up Theo’s body, pushing his cotton shirt up. Finally pulling his lips away, Liam latched onto Theo’s neck, continuing to push the cotton up, until Theo got the hint and pulled it off, slinging it off and flinging it to the back seat.  
  
Theo then got to work on Liam’s shirt, removing it and reveling in the feeling on skin on skin. The night air filled with the sounds of deep breathing as the two boys explored the skin freshly exposed to them.  
Theo would later swear that the universe was cock-blocking him- One of the deputies with his number- the ones that would wake him up at all hours when he was living out of his truck chose this moment to turn down the road, causing Liam to leap across Theo in the driver’s seat, scrambling to find where his shirt had been thrown to.  
Theo turned and lent his head on the steering wheel- surely the universe couldn’t fuck him around forever.


	5. The fourth Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy

The fourth time, Liam had stumped Theo with three words.  
  
‘I miss you.’ Theo read the screen one hundred times over, putting down and picking his phone up, not fully registering the weight of the words. Liam was away visiting colleges with his parents and Theo was left to bum around Beacon Hills, wondering how he had let Liam take up so much of his time and thoughts. He took a long time to compose his reply. What even was the state of their relationship? Should he be cheeky? Smug? Flirty? Honest? All of the above? After the fifth draft was rejected, Theo’s phone lit up, apparently Liam had gotten tired of waiting for a reply  
“Hey Little Wolf” Theo said, leaning against his bed head.  
“I’ve told you not to call me that- I was just calling because you haven’t replied for like, 30 minutes so I assumed you were dead.” Liam spat through the phone “I can’t believe I actually thought that I missed you.” Theo could hear Liam’s voice get fainter as he pulled the phone away- as if he was about to hang up.  
“Hey sorry- Liam, don’t hang up!” Theo called out. For the millionth time he was grateful Liam was down the other end of the phone and not in the room with him. His heart pounded and he was thankful there was no one to see the blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Tell me a secret?” Liam asked him, Theo closed his eyes and visualized Liam in his hotel room. He was probably sitting in the middle of a twin bed, probably wearing one of those fluffy white robes that come with nice hotels. Probably wearing nothing but one of those fluffy white robes. At this thought, Theo threw his head back, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning.  
  
“Theo?”Liam asked again,  
“I don’t trust sausage dogs.” Theo said, blurting the first secret he could think of.  
“You what?” Liam asked  
“My elementary school Principal had one and used to bring it to school, she brought it into class and it got into my bag and ate my lunch.” Theo said, enjoying the sound of Liam’s laughter in his ear. “Your turn, tell me a secret.”  
“I wear the same pair of socks all lacrosse season.” Liam said sheepishly.  
“That’s a lame secret, Liam.”  
“I don’t wash them- I only air them out between games.” Liam replied  
“Oh, man! That is disgusting!” Theo burst out laughing  
“Your turn” Liam huffed. Theo pictured him again, arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a child.  
“Uhhhh, you know the gate at the side of Scott’s house?” Theo said, deliberately choosing stories from when he was young and innocent  
“Yeah?” Liam said, in Theo’s mind he was leaning forward eagerly  
“I got my head stuck in it in the second grade.” Theo didn’t get any further before Liam roared with laughter “Hey! In my defense it was Scott’s fault!” Theo said, laughing too, “Scott’s dad literally had to oil me up and force the rest of my body through the bars of the gate.” This was met with more howls of laughter. “Your turn?”  
  
“When you told that story- I pictured what you look like now, and I like the image of you all oiled up.” Theo’s heart skipped a beat and he felt blood pool south. “Your turn, Theo?”  
“I, uh, tripped over in a practice for the school play and accidently pulled Stile’s pants down.” A sharp exhale of air signaled Liam’s amusement at that one “Your go?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted.”Liam said quietly. Any hope of Theo quelling his erection was gone with Liam’s last confession. “Your turn?”  
“Uh, well, the first movie I ever saw in a cinema was Spy Kids”  
“I jack off thinking about you- only you. Like I don’t watch porn anymore” Liam countered.  
“I cried during Darth Vader’s redemption” Theo offered  
“I’m hard now.”  
  
Theo was stumped. He had been ignoring the bulge in his sweatpants that had formed after the image of Liam in his robe had popped into his mind. He pressed the heel of his hand into himself, trying to ease the pressure.  
“I, ah, got stuck to the Jacuzzi jet in the first and only hot tub I was in.” again, a sharp exhale of air from Liam.  
“I’m touching myself now.” Fucking fuck. What was Liam doing to him? Theo gripped himself through his sweats,  
“I refuse to watch ‘Up’, I don’t think I can handle it.” Theo didn’t know what he was doing. On the other end of the phone, he had the boy that monopolized his every waking thought, but he just kept rattling off superficial secrets about himself.  
“I think that you suck at phone sex.” Liam said. At this something in Theo snapped. He shoved his hand down the front of his sweats and hissed as his hand gripped his throbbing erection.  
“Is that what this is?” He said through gritted teeth, dragging his hand up and down his length.  
“That’s what I’m trying to do- the parents went to dinner- and I want you.” Liam said evenly, his heavy breathing giving him away. Theo ran his hand up and down his length again, shuddering at the sensation  
  
“I’m hard too.” Theo said with a squeak, moving his hand to find a rhythm he had practiced many times over.  
“I’m touching myself. Fuck, Theo, I’m touching myself and talking to you.” Liam said. Theo could see him in his mind’s eye, hotel robe open, fucking one fist while the other white knuckled the phone. He gripped himself tighter- he was hurtling towards his completion and he couldn’t care less.  
“Fuck, Liam. I want you so much.” Theo threw his head back, speeding his movements  
“When I get back- nothing is going to stop us- not Mason, not the stupid police, no old ladies in hospital elevators.” Liam gasped, breathing hard  
“I’m going to hold you to that” Theo breathed back, his hips rising off the bed to meet his fist.  
“Fuck, Theo, I’m so-“ Liam grunted. The image in Theo’s mind of Liam spilling over his fist was enough to throw him over the edge, soiling his shirt with warm come.  
Suddenly there was a mad flurry on the other end of the phone, Theo heard different voices and then the call was disconnected suddenly. In a panic, he let of a string of text messages- demanding to know what was happening.  
  
Five painful minutes later, Theo received a message from Liam:  
  
*New secret- My parents just walked in on me at the age of 17- Jerking it while on the phone to possibly the hottest boy I have ever met. X*


	6. The Fifth Call

The Fifth time Liam called, it was so Theo could rescue him from a high school party.   
“Theo!” Liam had yelled, trying to be heard over the bass playing from the speakers. “I am actually in a closet right now.” At this Theo snorted with laughter   
“Maybe you should come out and tell people the truth” Theo sniggered  
“A closet, not The closet.” Liam snarled back “I need you to come rescue me.”   
“Why are you in a closet?”Theo asked, voice full of mirth.  
“So Mason made me come to this party- and there was an incident with spin the bottle and now Ruby from English is after me.” Liam whined   
“Are you seriously asking me to rescue you from a seventeen year old girl?” Theo said, grinning from ear to ear at the mental picture. Since the Great Phone Sex Debacle of 2017, Liam had had limited access to both his phone, and to Theo. His parents keeping him busy with a hefty pile of college applications.   
“God, Please come rescue me from a seventeen year old girl.” Liam pleaded. 

Theo had never been one for parties. There has never been time between the evil deeds and getting sent to and resurrected from hell. Now he found himself walking into the living, breathing mess that was a teenage Rager.  
He fought through the crowd and sort out the upstairs hall cupboard, where he found Liam huddled between the Christmas tree and a box of long unused Lego.   
“Hey Baby Wolf- time to come out of that closet.” Theo grinned warmly at Liam. Liam surged up and out of the closet, grabbing the lapels of Theo’s jacket and pulling him into a hard kiss. He pushed back until Theo hit the wall.   
“I. told. You. To. Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Liam punctuated each word with a kiss. Theo grinned at him, running his hands up Liam’s biceps to cup his neck.   
“Woah, Liam!” There was some kid standing at the top of the stairs, gawking at them.   
“Ah, Toby! How are ya buddy, um, Theo here was just telling me about his deep fear of sausage dogs!”Liam babbled as he grabbed Theo’s hand, pushed past Toby and bounded down the stairs, pulling the Chimera along with him.   
The pair made it down stairs before they were man-handled by a flood of seniors and pushed through the dance floor and being deposited into the back yard.   
“When am I ever going to get you alone?” Liam grinned, linking their fingers and lifting their joined hands, placing an open mouthed kiss on the back of Theo’s.   
“Apparently the Universe is not a fan.”Theo grinned back. As if to prove his point- Mason and Corey appeared from around the corner. Corey had his arm around Mason, holding him steady.  
“Liam! Theo!” Mason yelled, clearly intoxicated.   
“Mason!” Liam yelled back, mocking Mason’s enthusiasm.  
“Should we get out of here and get something to eat?”Mason grinned- pointing to the side gate, where Theo’s truck was just visible where it was parked on the street. Liam gave Theo a pleading look,   
“I could eat”. Theo shrugged, digging his keys from his pockets. 

 

After they had virtually eaten McDonalds out of chicken nuggets, and after they had somewhat successfully snuck still drunk Mason and sober Corey into Corey’s house (invisible does not equal silent they had found out) Liam and Theo were alone.   
Theo put the truck in drive and pulled away from the curb before he gained the courage to ask  
“Do you want me to take you home now?”   
“Do you want to take me home?” Liam responded, looking at Theo through his eyelashes. Theo grinned and turned the car in the direction of Liam’s house, pressing his foot hard on the accelerator.   
When they arrived at Liam’s house, the place was dark. Theo threw the car in park and jumped out of the car, meeting Liam on the sidewalk for a heated kiss. The two continued kissing each other, hands wandering and pushing at clothes, about half way up the walkway to the house, Liam tripped, Theo twisted them around so they landed sprawled on the grass. Sucking the air back into his lungs, Liam flipped them, straddling Theo in the dark of the lawn.   
Just as their shirts came off and Liam had unbuttoned Theo’s pants and was rubbing his hand over his cotton covered erection, there was a hiss as the automatic sprinklers turned on. Their shrieks as the cold water hit them was enough for Liam’s parents and Old Mrs Jones from next door to come outside to investigate. They were met with the sight of two teen age boys slipping around on the wet grass, scrambling for their clothes. Theo grabbed what he could reach, sprinting for his truck.   
Theo had been built by the Dread Doctors to be the perfect evil- he himself as he caught a glimpse of Liam shaking his head in disbelief, dismissing the feeling of guilt that settled in his stomach as he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!!!!


	7. Plus one

The First time Theo called Liam, it was because it was time.  
  
He had walked into the gas station on the edge of town, only to almost run into Liam’s parents. Theo had gawked at them, mumbling a greeting while refusing to meet their eyes. After the World Record for the most awkward two minutes of small talk was achieved, Theo brushed past them to the counter. Paying his money he returned to his car in time to see the Geyer’s car turning off onto the interstate heading out of town.  
Pulling out of the gas station, Theo’s phone lit up, showing a text message from Corey , bailing on their planned session in the gym.  
Could the universe finally be smiling on him? Theo thought, picking his phone up off the seat and dialing Liam’s number.  
“Theo.”  
“Hey Little Wolf” Theo said, smiling at Liam managing the to answer the phone before the end of the first ring. “Been waiting by the phone for my call?”  
“I’ve told you not to call me that!” Liam snarled, and Theo’s grin got even bigger. “I just got done talking to Mason- he’s blowing me off tonight.”  
“And your parents are out of town?”  
“And my parents are out of town.”Liam confirmed “Wait- how did you know tha-?”  
“Liam, I’m picking you up in 10 minutes.”  
  
X  
  
The drive to Liam’s house was full of Theo’s mind flashing back to all the times they had been interrupted- and now- the universe seemed to be delivering them the perfect opportunity on a silver plate. Theo’s mind had hardly been unable to focus on anything other than the young werewolf since the first time they had kissed, and he was sure not going to pass on this opportunity.  
  
When Theo pulled his truck to curb, he was greeted by the sounds of Liam crashing around his house like a bull in a china shop. He got out of the car and made his way passed the scene of ‘the lawn incident’ and took the steps up to Liam’s front door in one leap. He paused for a moment to focus on the heart beat inside the house, when he raised his fist to knock on the door, his grin turned to a smirk when Liam’s heart rate kicked up at the sound.  
When the door opened, he was met with a Liam, fresh out of the shower, still shirtless, and halfway through shaving his face, and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth  
“Órry ‘Eo” He said, leaving the door open and ducking into the kitchen, spitting toothpaste into the sink and running the tap “Sorry Theo!” Liam repeated “You didn’t exactly give me much time- I’ll just go finish.” He bounded up the stairs and into his room, leaving Theo watching after him.  
  
After 10 more minutes and having texted everyone Theo could think of confirming that they would have no need for them- and therefore no one would come looking for them, Theo was rewarded by the sight of a clean, freshly shaven Liam, wearing dark wash jeans and a navy blue Henley. He smiled sheepishly as he moved into the kitchen carrying his shoes, sitting on a kitchen stool to slip them on.  
“Did you dress up for me?” Theo asked, leaning his hip on the kitchen counter and cocking his head to the side. Liam snapped up pouting and glaring  
“Well one of us has to- you look like shit.”  
“Well that’s a lie and we both know it.” Theo said, grabbing his keys and holding the front door open for Liam. “Time to go, Baby Wolf.”  
“Yep- take me somewhere!” Liam replied, grabbing his jacket and ducking past Theo, ghosting his fingers over his abs as he passed him.  
  
X  
  
Theo thinks it’s the Coyote in him that makes him want to take Liam and hide him away from the rest of the world- especially when he looked the way he did tonight  
Theo drove them deep into the Beacon Hills preserve. He turned down 20 different tracks, taking them to a part of the preserve unfamiliar to Liam. “Why are we all the way out here- why have you brought me to the murder woods?” Liam whined, throwing his head back. Theo reached over and grabbed Liam’s hand, entwining their fingers while he steered with one hand.  
“We had to come to the murder woods so I could be sure that there would be no chance of anyone interrupting us again.” At this, Liam cracked up, laughing hard at the memories of their previous encounters. His laugh was contagious; the whole situation of their friends-to-whatever-this-is-turning-out-to-be is sending both boys into a fit of giggles. Deciding that he had taken them far enough into the preserve, Theo pulled the truck in between some trees, effectively hiding the dark car from any nosey cops. Theo grabbed a couple of blankets from behind the driver’s seat and opened his door  
“Come on, Baby Wolf- you’re the one that wanted to go somewhere.” Theo grinned at him. Liam returned the grin and jumped out of the passenger side, moving to meet Theo at the back of the truck. Theo unclipped the tailgate and let it drop, revealing a foam mattress and a cooler.  
“This seems really thought out for all the notice you gave me.”Liam said, looking at Theo critically.  
“Relax, Liam, its summer and it’s easier to sleep out here than in the cab.” Theo said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“You are living out of your car.” Liam said slowly, processing.  
Rather than answering, Theo met Liam in a kiss, he tried to force his lips to say what he couldn’t with words. Every time Theo would break away, Liam would open his mouth to speak. The only response was to continue to kiss him. Eventually, Liam gave up the battle and relaxed into Theo’s kiss. Theo knew that there was no way he had won the war, but chose to appreciate the feeling of Liam sliding his fingers into his hair.  
  
Turning them, Theo encouraged Liam to hop up onto the tailgate, moving to stand between his legs. The kiss deepened as hands became bolder, pulling and pushing at clothes. Using Theo’s belt loops, Liam dragged Theo forward, wrapping his legs around Theo’s waist and bringing their groins together.  
A gentle push was all it took for Liam to shuffle back onto the mattress and Theo to crawl up and over him, joining their lips in another bruising kiss.  
Pulling their clothes off was a disaster; jeans came off before shoes, which got tangled, which meant Liam nearly fell overboard. Laughter filled the night air, as the two boys tumbled back onto the mattress, reveling in the feeling of so much skin on skin. Neither could stop their hands from running over what was exposed to them. Liam kissed Theo, both boys grinning wildly at the other, remembering all the embarrassing intermissions that led them to this point. Theo buried his face into Liam’s neck, breathing the scent of Liam’s after-shave balm, and under that, the warm scent of just Liam.  
“You smell so good, baby wolf.” Theo grinned into Liam’s neck, placing a wet kiss just above his collar bone. Liam responded by flipping them over, pinning Theo and peppering his face with kisses  
“I. told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That.” Each word was punctuated with a loud kiss to Theo’s face. Theo basked in the attention Liam was laying on him, their erections rubbed together through their underwear and Theo couldn’t remember a time that he had ever felt so wanted.  
More laughter and many more kisses saw both boys losing their underwear. They rolled back and forward on the mattress, the suspension of the truck creaking under their weight. Liam rolled on top, kissing Theo hard and grinding their erections together. The feeling was incredible, and somewhere inside Theo, he made the decision to submit.  
  
Slipping his hand between them, Liam grasped their dicks, jerking them together. Theo threw his head back and shut his eyes tight, trying to limit his overloaded senses.  
“How are we, you know” Liam said quietly “Going to do this?” Theo could hear the pounding of Liam’s heart matching his. Liam kept moving his hand up and down their lengths, sending sparks through Theo’s body.  
“I uh, have no idea,” Said Theo, running his hands up and over Liam’s shoulders  
“Should we just, try some stuff? See what feels right?” Liam asked, rubbing his nose along Theo’s cheek. Theo thought to a vague conversation he had had with Corey, something about pitching and catching? All Theo knew was he was happy as long as Liam just kept touching him.  
  
Letting their dicks go, the boys shared a laugh as Theo’s sprung up, slapping his stomach. Not remembering the last time he was this hard- if he had ever been this hard, Theo jumped as Liam’s hand wandered, first around his balls and then reaching further back.  
Stilling his heart, Theo resolved to go through with whatever this was. Suddenly Liam’s hands were gone and he was fumbling for his jacket. Pulling out a small bottle of lube, Theo noticed the touch of blush that spread across Liam’s face in the moonlight.  
“I, uh, just wanted to be prepared.” He said, sitting back onto his heels, his own erection bobbing in the air in front of him. “I wasn’t a Boy Scout or anything, but after we started all this” he gestured around in the air “I Googled.”  
“What did Google say?” Theo asked, torn between glancing at Liam’s face, the hand holding the bottle of lube and the cock bouncing in front of him with each breath.  
“That we need to prepare.” Liam replied, gesturing with his hands, thrusting his left pointer finger through a circle made by his right hand.  
“Oh” Theo said, coming to terms with exactly what Liam was telling him.  
“Yep” Liam popped on the ‘p’, looking nervous all of a sudden. Awkwardly, he surged forward again. Joining their lips and just kissing and grinding for what could have been moments or hours. When Theo was lost deep in the sensation of lips on his, he somewhat registered the snap of the cap of the bottle of lube, his brain not fully processing until he felt fingers run over and press against his opening.  
  
By the time Liam had worked a finger tip inside, Theo had made his decision that this was a thing that was going to happen tonight. By the time that Liam was two fingers in, Theo had decided that maybe this wasn’t so bad, and by the time that Liam was three fingers, knuckle deep and hitting his prostate, Theo had decided that this was his religion now.  
  
Whining at the loss of fingers, Theo wiggled on the bed, desperate to chase a feeling he didn’t fully understand yet. Again he heard the snap of the bottle lid and then Liam was back, hovering over and pressing into him. The feeling was overwhelming. Theo reached out for everything and everything that Liam had to offer. By the time Liam had worked his way fully inside, Theo had his hands sunk into Liam’s hair and was breathing heavily in his ear.  
  
Both boys would love to say that the whole experience went for hours, where they made love and talked and expressed their never ending love for each other. The truth being that it was over suddenly, both boys laughing and collapsing into a sweaty mess. Liam came to with his face pressed against Theo’s collar bone, the other boy’s hands rubbing over his back.  
“Well that was something.”Theo said quietly,  
“That’s for sure.” Liam grinned up at him, “but you know that we still have to talk about your living arrangements?” The grin Theo gave was positively feral as he flipped them over  
“Baby Wolf, you can call back on that one.”


End file.
